The Last Four: Rise of Pitch
by Robtd
Summary: Jack Frost has been alone for 300 years, but when he meets a Viking cast out by his own clan who can suddenly see him everything changes, he meets another girl with 70 ft of hair and a Scottish girl with fiery red hair. But as darkness starts to rise will Jack be able to protect his new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Jacks POV

How long has it been since I first woke up from the ice. At least three hundred years. I flew above the sky stopping only when I saw a island with houses on it. "Strange," I mumbled as I started to fly closer to get a better look. The houses were wooden. It was strange to see such ancient housing when everywhere else was so modern now a days. "Vikings," I mumbled realizing who lived here. I saw a boy stumble out of a house being yelled at by his father.

"Go! Your not welcomed here," the large man said and threw a metal pan at the boy scrambling out of the house. I watched in horror as the boy ran into the woods of the island. "Toothless," I heard him yell as he reached a valley where a dragon was perched on a rock. The dragon was as black as night and seemed to look up as the boy approached. "He kicked me out," the boy cried wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck. The dragon licked the boys face. "A that a night fury," I said knowing the boy would not be able to hear me, but it seemed he did. The boy looked up and fell backwards staring at me. "Y-you can see me?" I stumbled over my words landing in front of him. He nodded slowly as the dragon called Toothless snarled at me showing his not so toothless mouth. "But how," I asked doing my best to ignore the dragon.

"Your Jack Frost," he said watching me closely as he hid behind the dragon. I nodded my head. "Yeah, but I still don't understand how you can see me," I said confused, but it seemed the boy was just as confused. I heard the sound of the father yelling for a boy called Hiccup. I guessed that was his name. "I-I better go," he said hopping onto the back of the dragon. I finally realized that this dragon was a night fury. A dragon that could not be tamed, but it seems this boy did it. "Let's go Toothless. Take me away," he whispered to the dragon and they flew off. I noticed the boy glance back at me before disappearing into the fog.

"How strange" I thought flying off in the opposite direction making a mental note to come back another time to see how he was doing.

* * *

I stopped when I reached a large stone tower in the kingdom of Inside a girl was talking to her mother figure. "Mom please I just want to see the world," she begged, but her mother shook her head and started yelling something about mumbling. I tuned out at that part and watched the women leave the house holding onto long blonde hair. I looked inside the window and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that had to be at least 70 ft long. I saw her glance over at me and back away. 'Could she also see me' I wondered landing on the edge of the window. "Who are you?" She asked grabbing a frying pan from the table she was next to.

" I think you know who I am," I said with a smile. The girl nodded. "Your Jack Frost," she said a small smile appearing on her face. I nodded. "What's your name?" I ask wanting to know the name of my second believer. "Rapunzel," she said with a smile. "Well Rapunzel, it was good to meet you, but I hear your mother coming up your hair as I'm sure you know," I say watching the strain as she pulled her mother up, "so I've got to go." I fly out the window turning back to see her wave goodbye. "Man two people can see me in one day," I say with a smile and decide to try my luck somewhere else.

* * *

"Mother 'm not wearing a dress," a hear a girl say with a thick Scottish accent. I see a girl with huge red hair running out of a large castle. "Scottish royalty that's new," I mumble to myself as I fly after her.

"Why are you running?" I ask hoping she would hear me. I see her turn around pulling put a bow and pointing an arrow at me. "How are ye flyin?" She asks staring up at me in shock.

"Because I'm Jack Frost," I say with a bow. "But yer not reel," she said backing away from me. "I look pretty real," I said with a laugh. She watched me then turned around to see a blue little ghosts thing. "Oi, a whisp. Er bye Jack Frost," she said chasing after the thing she called a whisp. I sighed realizing I never got the girls name.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks POV

I haven't seen them since that day it's been five months and I haven't been able to find those kids who were the first to see me. Fear shook me as I wondered if maybe they wouldn't be able to see me again. I was walking around my hometown Burguress when I saw a boy with brown hair a dark green eyes leave a book shop. Then it hit me that was Hiccup the Viking kid, but why was he here in Canada. I watched him as he walked into the woods alone with a two bags in his hands.

"Merida, Punzi I've got the food and some books," I heard him shoot as the same black dragon ... What was his name.. Oh yeah toothless came bonding out of the woods licking Hiccups hole body.

"Thanks Toothless you useless reptile," he grumbled getting an eye roll from the dragon. Next two girls came running from the woods. The girl who had long blonde hair Rapunzel. Merida the red-head wraped her arms around Hiccup.

"I was worried you were gone for good!" She cried stepping back awkwardly. I laughed too loudly as Toothless stared in my direction and growled.

"Sh*t," I whispered backing away.

Merida POV

My head snapped in the direction that Toothless was staring in pulling back my bow and getting ready to shoot at the first thing that moves.

"Who goes there," I say in my Scottish accent.

"Please don't shoot me!" A male voice tells stepping out from behind a tree. I looked at the boy who was about my age. His hair was white and his eyes a crystal blue.

"Jack Frost," Hiccup says putting his hand in front of me saying not to shoot. Jack smirked and stepped closer. I raised my bow once again stopping him in his tracks.

"Okay I get the message red," he says with a grim expression. I frowned at the nickname. "Where have you three been, you know what how did you three even meet up?" He asks glancing at us. We look at each other, but Hiccup was the first to speak.

"What do you mean. When I ran away I met Merida who knew Rapunzel so we ran away together," he says dryly clearly not as excited as Frost Face would have liked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Jack. He opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by the sound of what seemed to be a hole opening in the ground.

"What the" Hiccup started looking behind Jack at seven foot tall Kangaroo with a bag. You've got to be kidding me.

"Back up kiddies," the Kangaroo spoke. Toothless snarled taking a step closer to Jack as of getting ready to attack the kangaroo.

"What the heck is going on," Punzie yelled gripping a frying pan. I looked at her unsure of where she got the pan.

Then a huge fur ball came up to Jack and shoved him in a sack. They then chucked a snow globe at a tree and hoped in.

"Bye kids," the bunny so said with a wave as he opened a hole in the ground.

"Hey we want some answers," I yelled running towards the portal in the ground with Hiccup and Punzie chasing after me. Then we were swallowed by the darkness as we disappeared into the ground.

Rapunzel's POV

"Ahhhh," I was screaming clutching my hair like a teddy bear as we fell down the rabbit hole. Then all of a sudden we were blinded by light.

"Vhat the heck?" I saw a large fellow with a thick Russian accent say as he stared at us confused. I saw Hiccup do a small wave as he looked around and mumbled something about Toothless not being here.

"Bunny who are these children," he said staring at bunny who watched as a red back came flying out of a portal.

"Jack!" I yelled running to the back and opening it.

"Woah," Jack whispered looking around.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on. And why there is a big fat man, a super large bunny and a man who looks like he was made of sand!" Merida yelled. Hiccup poked her and pointed at the feathery lady with little birdy things next to her.

"What are you pointing to Hiccup," Merida said irritated.

The "fat man" sighed and whispered something to the feathery person who looked very sad.

"Bunny take these children to a room," he said and the bunny came forward ushering us towards a different room.

Merida went reluctantly with him and me and Hiccup followed. I passed a glance at Jack before the Bunny closed the door on us.

 **Author's note: Yay I finale did the first chapter and I am so sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar. But yeah I hope you guys like this and I know it's not the longest chapter but yeah.**


End file.
